


Everything has changed

by wastelandlovingscenarios



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangle, Self-Insert, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastelandlovingscenarios/pseuds/wastelandlovingscenarios
Summary: Saving the Commonwealth wasn’t always easy, it often came with sacrifices. She knew that from the start, yet seeing her husband and son being taken away right before her eyes was something she could’ve never prepared for. While everyone continued to celebrate and build their future after the Institute’s destruction, she was still stuck in the same position where she was first placed. Lost, afraid, and confused, she finds herself pushed into an unwanted journey of self-discovery, forced to face the demons wandering inside her head. Luckily, a certain handyman is more than willing to help her through that, even if it means leaving the comfort of his home.[ Post-Institute Events | Slightly based off of the song, "Everything has changed" by Taylor Swift][ The sole survivor is referred to as 'sole' in this story to keep it as a reader insert ]
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor & Sturges, Female Sole Survivor/Sturges, MacCreadys own is unrequited though, Robert Joseph MacCready/Female Sole Survivor, Sole Survivor/Sturges
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Everything has changed

A month had passed by since the Institute's destruction and the Commonwealth was a step closer to finding the closest thing they could find to peace in this chaotic world. The minutemen were finally taking back the Commonwealth piece by piece, bouncing back from the hole they were dug into thanks to a particular person. There was no other way to celebrate such a huge step forward but with a party dedicated to the hero herself. The usual silent night was filled with an abundance of music, laughter, and chattering that seemed to overlap one another. Sweaty bodies filled the streets of Sanctuary, dancing against one another or simply exchanging a few drinks and words. The bars were filled with people who drank the night away while telling tales that seemed too far fetched to be considered true. It wasn't everyday a party was commenced, so the settlers saw this as an opportunity to lay back and relax with each other, throwing away any thought of danger clouding their minds. 

Sturges leaned against the wall, arms crossed as his eyes scanned the settlement with a smile. He wasn't very keen with social gatherings such as these and preferred to shy himself away from the crowd unless a person were to confront him first. Even then, he wasn't really strong with carrying conversations, which could easily make him very boring to many people. Besides, he'd rather spend his night working on some power armor or fixing a wall - well, anything that could keep his hands busy, really. With a soft sigh, he lifted the glass he was holding and brought it to his lips, feeling the whiskey burn as it went down. 

As he withdrew from his drink, his ears perked up at the sound of Jun's voice through the wall he was leaning on. Guess it wasn't as soundproof as he thought it'd be. Sturges turned his head towards the opposite direction, hoping that the sound of music would distract him from the conversation between Jun and whoever he spoke to, but found himself mindlessly taking in their words despite his attempts. 

"I-I love you. You know that, right?" His voice sounded muffled, but Sturges could make out every word he was saying. He had heard a soft sniffle in response, but heard the familiar voice of Jun's wife, Marcy Long, respond with a raspy, tired voice as if she'd been crying for quite a while. 

"I know that you do."

"So why are you crying? Is it cause of me? I-If it was, you can always tell me." He lightly tapped his glass with his finger, hearing the sound of rustling echo throughout the room. 

"It's not you, Jun. It's not even sad tears, I'm just-" A sigh left Marcy's mouth, "I'm wondering if Kyle is at peace now. Now that we're safe and growing, I wonder if he's watching us."

Sturges felt a twinge at his heart hearing that statement. It was sorrowful; how they lost their son within moments. He'd never forget the look on their faces the day it happened, the sound of Marcy's screams and Jun's cries for help as their son passed haunted him. Despite Marcy constantly being an ass to every settler, he knew that she was suffering from the loss of her son and this was her way of expressing her grief. He had never spoken an ill word to her despite her attitude and instead, tried to lift the two up from time to time. It worked on some days, but most days, it hadn't. He continued to listen, despite his mind pleading him not to.

"I-I believe he is. I know I've been a mess lately, but everyday gets a little better and I want you to know that we're never alone." Another sniffle. 

Before he could catch Marcy's response, a familiar voice jolted him on his two feet, allowing him to stand straight instead of leaning on the wall. "Hey Sturges, I was getting worried you were working on some power armor instead of enjoying yourself." He slowly turned around, coming face to face with Preston, who smiled and tipped his hat towards him. He smiled awkwardly, tapping the glass with his finger once more. Dang, maybe he really should've just worked on something - his hands yearned for it at this point. With a soft chuckle, he responded. "Nearly gave me a heart attack." 

Preston slightly grinned, "Didn't mean to scare you, just thought you'd like some company. You look pretty lonely here." 

"Lonely ain't the word that quite fits my mood. Maybe the word 'content' suits it a little better, but I don' mind your company." Preston let a laugh evade his lips before leaning his back on the wall besides him. "Why don't you join the others up there, it's not as bad as you think. Maybe a few drunks here and there, but you should be fine." Sturges leaned near him, staring down at the drink in his hand. "You know I'm not a fella to party. Not much of a talker either."

"I guess I wouldn't want you any other way." Preston took a swig from his bottle, a smile never escaping his lips. "I'm proud. Proud of how far we came. After losing all those people, I never thought I'd move past that." Sturges looked at Preston, who took off his hat. "But we're here now. Never thought I'd see the day. I can't take all the credit, though, Sole was the mastermind behind all this." Sturges let out a hum of agreement. 

"Without that little missy of ours, we wouldn't have been standin' here in the first place. We really do owe her one." 

"Of course. Big time." Preston let out a sigh, "Without her, I don't think I could've made it. This party isn't enough to repay her for the deeds she's done for us." Sturges' eyes scanned his surroundings, looking for the familiar face being mentioned. Preston made a point - It was _her_ party, so why couldn't he see her around? With a party like this, he'd imagine her usual cheerful self running around and having fun with everyone, but none of that was happening. 

"Where is she anyway?" Preston let out a thoughtful hum, tapping his chin in wonder. With a surprised expression, he pushed himself off of the wall, looking around. "Huh, I guess I don't remember seeing her either. Maybe I'll try asking Hancock or MacCready. They might know." Preston tipped his hat once more at Sturges before turning around to go into the crowd, "I'll catch you around."

He nodded, sending him a small, simple wave. "Yeah, hope you find her." He watched as Preston lost himself in the sea of people and looked down at his feet. Though he tried to perish the thought, he continued to ponder her whereabouts, wondering if something happened. He stood up straight, dusting his coveralls and headed towards the streets of Sanctuary. Maybe a little work on some pre-war tech wouldn't hurt. 

* * *

Sturges yawned tiredly, reading a manual Sole had given him from her adventures. He was restless and couldn't put a finger as to why he was. It wasn't very often he couldn't catch sleep - it would only ever happen if he was immensely anxious or troubled but he was neither of those things tonight. He rubbed his eyes before shutting his book and laying it on the nightstand near his bed. He stood from his bed, gently throwing his sheets off of him. Sturges made a mental reminder to fix those sheets once he returned from his walk. Before exiting his room, he grabbed the white shirt hanging on the chair and slipped it on to avoid the chilliness in the air. The party was now over and the only sound that could be heard outside the walls were the crickets chirping. 

He quietly crept towards the front door, carefully shutting it behind him to ensure he didn't wake anyone. Even if he did shut it carelessly, they'd probably be too blacked out to be pulled out of slumber. With a relieved sigh, he walked towards the bridge in hopes to clear his mind of anything that clouded it. Unfortunately for him, he was unsure of what it was. As he approached closer to his destination, his eye had caught a familiar figure leaning over the railing, a bottle in their hand. He knew that glow from their wrist from anywhere, its what pulled her apart from others. Well, besides the whole saving the Commonwealth thing, of course. 

Sole didn't notice the man creeping out near her and nearly shrieked, pulling the gun on him as she felt a touch on her shoulder. Sturges backed away quickly with a shocked expression, holding both his hands in the air. "Woah, woah! It's just me, darlin'. Ain't here to hurt ya or anythin', I swear." A look of horror crossed her face as she quickly retreated the gun from his chest. "Oh god, Sturges! Don't do that. I almost pulled the trigger on you!" 

He slowly put his hands down, making his way to the free spot near her. "Wouldn't blame ya if ya did." He leaned his back on the railing, watching as sole moved back to her previous position, taking the beer bottle to her lips. The bottle lingered there for a bit, much to his concern. "Now, now. We both know that stuff won't do anythin' good for ya." His words probably meant nothing to her; she could do whatever the hell she wanted and he knew that. As usual, she replied with the same playful sarcasm she put out for anyone and everyone. 

"Sorry, mom." Sturges couldn't help but chuckle. She sent him a smile of her own before staring back at the stream under her that seemed to stretch endlessly. His brow raised in a questioning manner as her smile dropped as fast as it formed. He didn't want to bring it up directly to her, deciding to just beat around the bush to make things a little less suspicious.

"You know, that party wasn't really kickin' without ya. I'm not the only one who's noticed you've been gone." Sole glanced at him for a moment before looking forward once more, taking another sip of her drink. Oh how he wished he could smack that bottle out of her hand. She already looked miserable, that dreading beverage probably wasn't helping her in any way. "What are you talking about? I was there, in the shadows, watching you," she bantered, hoping that maybe he'd drop the subject, "Better get your eyesight checked, pretty boy." He flushed at the nickname, his eyes widening for a mere second. Sturges wasn't really used to the whole nickname topic and had never personally received one from anyone besides Mama Murphy. Sole giggled at his expression, "If your eyes go any wider, they might fall and roll out." 

Sturges snapped back to reality, an embarrassed smile playing on his face. "Oh, uh, right. But I was serious, y'know." Now it was Sole's turn to lean back on the railing; she gave her full attention to the pip-boy that wrapped around her wrist. The light illuminated on her face and he felt his words die as he caught the redness of her eyes. Guess that explained why she hadn't looked at him straight in the eye. Had she been crying?

"I just needed time alone. All that noise was hurting my head." Whatever she was going through, he didn't want to pry into it. It was her business, yet, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on in that mind of hers. His eyes flickered from her to the device that lightened the darkness between them. 

"You can always chat with me. I ain't gonna judge ya'." Sole shook her head gently, her eyes never leaving the screen of her beloved device. 

"I know you won't judge me, Sturges. I'm fine, really." She lied through her teeth, sucking in a breath to avoid the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. He didn't buy it, not one bit but decided that if she was ready to talk about it, she would. The last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable, especially with the condition she was in. 

"Alright, darlin'. Just know my offer always stands. If ya ever need me, you know where to go." He pushed himself off the railing, fully facing her. "Let me walk ya' home, things can get pretty dangerous during this time. I ain't about to leave you out here in the open, 'specially while you're drinking that stuff." 

With a sigh, she nodded, not having the energy to fight back with him. "Good." He said, walking side by side with her towards the direction of her home. By the time Sturges dropped her home, he waved at her as a goodbye and they departed without another word. Once he reached his bed, he felt his body grow heavy with exhaustion. He looked outside his window, looking at the curtains on Sole's bedroom window. Before he knew it, his vision blackened. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm used to writing one-shots & reacts but I decided to experiment a bit and write a full on fan fiction! Sturges rarely has recognition and I have a huge crush on him. This story is based off Taylor Swift's song, 'Everything has changed', and every once in a while, I'll use a lyric here and there. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue and I am very excited to continue writing this story. Also, please don't mind any grammatical mistakes, I will fix them asap. :)


End file.
